


Only You

by elviswenthome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel POV, Heaven, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviswenthome/pseuds/elviswenthome
Summary: Dean and Cas finally get what's rightfully deserved in Heaven.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Only You

Rebuilding and reconstructing Heaven with Jack wasn’t easy. Heaven had been corrupt for so long, they had a lot to reprogram, a lot to fix. There were so many bugs to work through, interconnecting roads to open up so separate heavens could be linked.

He thought he had time before either of his endearingly stupid Winchesters crossed over, but of course with that name came danger.

Castiel can feel Dean before he sees him. He can feel exactly where Dean materializes; right by The Roadhouse where Bobby Singer sits drinking beer. He’d hoped to work through all the bugs, get Heaven completely rebooted before any of the Winchesters died, but he knows Dean will be fine for a little while before Cas joins him in his personal heaven. He and Jack have several thousand more heavens to get through, to break walls down, and let people live the way they were never allowed under Chuck’s rule.

It was all Jack’s idea. After he met Kelly, his mom, in her personal heaven, he realized that he wanted something better for her. He wanted her to be able to find her parents if she wanted, and he wanted to be able to visit her anytime he wanted.

But the sweet kid who’d become God also thought about Sam and Dean -- especially Sam -- and all the good they’d done for him, all the kindness they’d shown him, and how he wanted them to have whatever heaven they wanted to have.

So Cas did his best. He worked double and triple time getting Heaven ready for Sam and Dean, as well as for himself for his big reunion with Dean when the time came.

Now, centuries later, Heaven is ready and Cas is ready to find Dean.

“It’s time, Jack,” Cas says, patting Jack on the shoulder. “I’ll be around.”

Jack smiles, says, “I know, Castiel. Tell Dean I said ‘hello’.”

Castiel takes his time making his way towards the bridge he felt the Impala come to a stop on. He knows Dean isn’t going anywhere, and he knows Dean is waiting for him. Dean’s been waiting forever for him. Those feelings he thought would never be returned are about to be returned and his grace is shaking with how badly he can’t wait to hear those words come out of Dean’s mouth.

But when he gets to that bridge, feels the heat coming off the Impala’s engine, and sees who’s on the bridge with Dean, Cas realizes. His feelings were never reciprocated, not even once. Dean has only ever loved Sam, and all this time, all these centuries in this Heaven that Castiel built for Dean, Dean spent waiting for Sam, his soulmate. And when they hug, and Cas watches from behind, grace feeling like it’s boiling inside of him with how much he’s hurting, Castiel knows that Dean Winchester was never his. Dean belongs to Sam, and Sam belongs to Dean. There’s never been any room for Castiel.


End file.
